Even Angels Fall
by Sheeps Cotton
Summary: A soul reaper from hell and angel from Heaven get stuck together. Can this rivalry grow into something more forbidden? MxN forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hey everybody. This is our first fan fiction so I hope you like it. This story is entitled **'Even Angels Fall' **Hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gakuen Alice, and unfortunately – never will.

XXX

**Even Angels Fall**

By Sheep's Cotton

XXX

**PROLOGUE **

"HELP!" a woman called out from an alley. Nobody seemed to pay attention to her, the woman was bleeding and was shot by a drunken man as she was on her way home.

She crawled helplessly on the floor, blood trickled down her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks. "HELP!!" she yelled one more time, hoping somebody would discover her lifeless body sooner or later, she collapsed on the floor helplessly and greeted death.

The gates of Hell and Heaven opened. Soul reapers and angels emerged out of the portals of the afterlife.

Every time a person died, the soul reapers and angels came out to judge whether this soul was to suffer an eternity in hell or to be rewarded a forever in heaven.

The underworld opened, mourns and cries of unwanted and lost souls could be heart. In the crowd of caped and miserable souls, a dark haired boy with auburn colored eyes came into view – he wore a satin cape which was burning with the toxic embers of the depths of hell.

_There are souls to be picked up_

A light from above beamed down the street and specks of peaceful luminousness turned into breathtaking winged creatures with peaceful and serene faces…yes…they were angels.

Among the crowd of angels, a chestnut color haired one pushed through the crowd clumsily.She was obviously a newbie. She was wearing the Junior Angel uniform which consisted of a white dress with a sky blue ribbon and white boots, her wings were the tiniest among all of the angels which states that they have been starting to grow only. She gazed at the officers who had the largest wings. She yearned to be just like them someday.

"Sakura," an officer said, beckoning her to come forward.

"You're assigned to that dead girl in the alley to see if her soul is worthy to enter Paradise. You might meet a soul reaper so be careful. Some immature and…well…playful reapers enjoy killing angels if they want to…they're rabid creatures"

Mikan Sakura nodded, she was thrilled to have her first mission in her hands!!!

She few to the alley and examined the dead girl's body, she put her hand where her spiritual points were the strongest, muttered a chant and the soul flew out.

She stared at the soul for awhile to see if it had any pure aura, if it didn't – she would leave it for the soul reapers to take. Apparently, it was half good and half bad. She was utterly confused, should she take the soul with her?

Before she could sort out her thoughts, somebody took hand of the soul.

"HEY!!"

It was a soul reaper. He glared at her and scanned her figure and gave her a you're-so-damn-disgusting look. Mikan took hold of the soul as well, they looked like two children preparing for a game of tug-o-war

"Go to hell" the soul reaper said.

"This soul…is going with me!!!"

Mikan was terrified. One wrong move and her soul could be drained of all its spiritual energy and she could end up becoming a ghost. But she couldn't fail, if she completed ten successful missions she would be promoted to a full-time angel. She couldn't give up – but the soul reaper's energy seemed so much stronger than her energy… the soul reaper must've had lots and lots of training – or he could probably be a professional already.

The soul reaper stared at her with those icy auburn orbs of his. They were like poison to the sight, Mikan felt this mission was going to be her first and her last. Staring at the figure standing before her, suddenly she felt a cold chill down her spine. Her eyes wandered as she examined her first encounter with a soul reaper but what stood out most were his eyes. Instantly she got knocked out unconscious, leaving the raven-haired boy with a grin and the soul reaper with a frightened expression.

XXX

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! Hope you like the prologue!! Constructive criticism welcomed but flames not appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone!! Another update!! Sorry it took such a long time!! Sorry that there was a typo in Chapter One in the last paragraph. Notice that we typed in: 'and left the soul reaper with a terrified expression' we meant… SOUL. That's all. Heheh. Hope you like Chapter 2!!

XXXX

**Chapter Two**

XXXX

Mikan woke up, she could sense the presence of broken and lost souls. It was dark and horribly hot. The soul reaper whom she met earlier came into view. "Hello angel" he muttered slyly.

"W-where am I?" she muttered shakily, the room was dark and she was cold and hot at the same time. The room was damp yet dry as the desert and the smell of burning souls swam in the murky air. The soul reaper grabbed her by her collar and examined her face thoroughly, he threw her down the floor like a bag and said

"You idiot! Can't you see we're in hell?!? If you are that stupid, you shouldn't have went to Heaven in the first place!! Or they're probably idiots there as well!!"

"Hey! I've already had a hard time as it is with the other angels in heaven!!! I don't care if you're the devil himself, but I've had just enough of all of this!!" Mikan screamed with no intention of lowering her voice down. The soul reaper was surprised at how the small, clumsy creature would be able to shout that loud. Then without warning she attempted to punch the certain soul reaper in the face, but he skillfully dodged it.

He grasped her wrists ever so tight that it brought pain throughout her body. Mikan felt a jolt of something that felt a cross between lightning and fire, she flinched and he cornered her (still holding her) and said with a harsh voice "What is your problem?!?!"

Then Mikan started to break down in tears, seeing this the reaper's grip loosened and Mikan covered her eyes which was now welling up in tears. "What's wrong with this picture? What's happening to me?!"

"Shut up!" the soul reaper yelled, his voice echoed throughout the empty place they were in.

"Who are you anyway?" Mikan demanded.

"Natsume Hyuuga, advanced reaper – Level 21" the reaper declared proudly.

Mikan was terrified. She came into a sudden into a sudden realization that he was a soul reaper…and they were in no other than Hell…well she knew that she was in Hell already but she was still terrified. She was in the place of intense torture. Where lost and sinful souls who have consumed the good in them, and even consumed themselves and their purity wander, hoping to find the light but still ending up in the kingdom of dismay, never finding a second chance. There was certainly no place for an angel here.

She bawled. Tears dropped on the warm ground and steam escaped from the craters. All of a sudden, she felt a cold wispy air carry her and the soul reaper to a higher level. She opened her big brown eyes and found herself sitting down on the pavement, it was raining and one of the street lights were flickering. The faint sound of talk shows from a television could be heard and the vroom vroom of a car. They were in earth.

"You idiot!! Why the hell are we here? It's all your frikkin fault!! I can't believe I'm back in this god forsaken place AGAIN,dammit!"

"How the heck would I know?" Mikan yelled back. "Stop it with the screaming you pathetic little creature!!" Natsume started to get annoyed.

"This stupid earth. I hate it here. I never wante to come back here!! I never should've agreed to this damn mission anyway, now I'm stuck with stupid defender of Good!! Hn..THIS IS SO STUPID!!" the reaper thought, being indulged in his thoughts, he hasn't been abe to notice that the angel was desperately trying to escape from his grasp.

"Let go off me!! I have to get back to Heaven!!! I should cleanse myself in the Pool of Purification so I can get this…" Mikan said, glancing at the mark that Natsume put on her due to his tight grasp on her arm. "Filthy hell mark" she continued, finally pulling away from his grasp – blood trickled down her new cut in her arm and it glowed and smelled of hell.

She ran to where the portal of Heaven was, but there was no sign or trace of Heaven. Angels have a sense of Heaven but there was nothing Mikan could sense also. She paced desperately around the streets, trying to find the gates to Heaven – but she felt nothing but mortal aura.

"I'm going back" Natsume muttered, and looked down for that is where the portal to Hell was. Nothing… nothing but a cold pavement with a sticky sad looking gum stuck to it and some candy wrappers. He was stunned. He stared at the confused angel who was now staring back at him.

They were exchanging looks and reading each others' panicky mind.

"THE GATES TO HELL AND HEAVEN ARE LOCKED!"

Mikan purposely collapsed on the floor and started crying once more. "OHMYGOD. I'M STUCK WITH THE DEVIL. THIS IS THE END OF MY SOUL. HE'S GOING TO CONSUME MY SOUL!!" she cried.

"I'm not the devil you fool, I'm just a soul reaper"

Mikan stared at him in disgust.

"I HATE MY LIFE!!!"

XXXXX

**To be continued… **


End file.
